City of Forgotten
by Elle Marks
Summary: This is a story from Jace, Sylvia, and Clary's POV beFORE the first Mortal Instruments book. It's what each of their lives was like before Clary met Jace and they fell in love. 3


**Specifics **

"Jace!" Someone yelled to him from the front of his room. He cracked open an eye and peeked around the half naked werewolf he picked up at the Pink Flamingo last night. _Well, _Jace thought, _more like bought than picked up. _He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Isabelle.

"Yes Iz?" He raised one eyebrow. He watched as she snaked her golden whip around her wrist and up her arm.

"Someone was found outside the institute this morning. Hodge wants to have a meeting. Get up, get dressed, and meet us in the Infirmary." He raised his eyebrows higher, his interest piqued. The honey skinned werewolf girl threaded her fingers through his hair. He swatted her away, getting out of the bed, leaving her lying there wearing nothing but lace bra and panties. Isabelle, staring at the girl in disgust, scoffed once and spun on her heels, leaving a waft of vanilla behind.

Jace pulled a pair of cargo shorts and a navy blue thermal shirt on pushing the sleeves up to the crook of elbows. The girl who he couldn't care to remember her name, pawed at him.

"Where are you going baby?" She batted her long glossy lashes at him. Last night, with a few drinks in him, this might have worked. He would have climbed right back on top of her and wasted another bundle of cash on her services. But not today. Someone was found outside the Institute and he wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

He threw a wad of twenties in her direction and slammed the door behind him before she could say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jace was first to arrive at the infirmary after Isabelle left. He stood in the cold hallway, casually leaning on the door frame of an empty room. Hodge smiled at him as he passed down the hall waving his hand indicating he wanted Jace to follow him. He pushed himself off the doorframe lazily and sauntered down the hallway, elongating his strides to catch up with the man. Hodge was the same age as Isabelle and Alec's parents but his hair looked like it was coated with a covering of salt and pepper and creases burrowed into his skin making him looked aged, sad. He stopped at a room at the end of the hallway, the door slightly ajar. He looked behind him, shocked to see Alec had joined him and Isabelle was right on their tails.

Hodge pushed open the door to reveal and slender girl, about 15, the same age as Jace, covered in bruises, and dried blood.

"I found her perched outside on the institute steps this morning. I called Alec down to help immediately. The Silent Brothers are coming down to see what happened to her." Jace shuddered. The Silent brothers creeped him out. He was intrigued though, to see such a beautiful girl, lying in an infirmary bed, dying. What happened to her?

Bruises speckled her bare arms and around the base of her neck. Her cheeks were slightly swollen, and her lips were cracked, and dry. While her blonde hair fanned out across her pillow. Jace stood idly by watching her chest move up and down rhythmically as Hodge and Alec discussed how the Silent Brothers were going to be handled.

"Do you really think its right having them poke around her brain while she's unconscious?" Isabelle asked as she twirled a lock of her jet black hair around her finger nervously. She didn't like having girls in the Institute, even if she didn't have feelings for Jace. She just didn't like not being the prettiest one in the room, accepting all the attention. Jace knew this about her and he occasionally would poke fun at her. But right now he was distracted, by the girl, and he didn't know why. He should want to go back to the voluptuous bronzed werewolf waiting in his room; wearing nothing but a see threw lingerie set. But he didn't. She piqued his interest and he wanted to stay.

"What's her name?" He asked dryly. He didn't expect to know her name if they didn't even know what happened to her and if she's even a shadowhunter.

"Sylvia. She was wearing a necklace with her name engraved on it."

"There, Isabelle, we know who she is now, so there should be no problem poking around in her brain anymore." He shrugged. She glared at him from across the room.

"Please Jace, you don't always have to be such an assho-," Isabelle was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Jace jumped back from where he was perched and ran forward, pressing his hands firmly on Sylvia's shoulders to keep her lying down. Her eyes were slammed shut, her mouth forming a horrified O. The screaming faded until it was a low, gargle. Her voice, rasping to a stop. Her eyes flew open as she gasped for breath. She tried to sit up, but Jace's hands were still firmly placed on her shoulders.

"Calm yourself, Sylvia." Isabelle shot him a deathly glare.

"You calm yourself." Sylvia retorted. Her voice was coated with a light British accent. Jace's eyebrows shot up. He released his grip on her shoulders and stepped back, giving her some room. "Thank you." Jace bowed his head, mocking her accent. She got it. She took a few more shallow breaths, her eyes darting around the room, before she finally settled on Jace's face. His stomach lurched, and he wondered why he cared so much. Under all of the cuts and bruises, she was a very pretty girl, but he wasn't one to get attached. And he didn't think he _was_ getting attached. It just seemed like he was more excited, to have a different girl to stare at. She continued to stare. "Are you just going at me, or are you going to tell me your names?"

"Oh, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I live here." She stepped forward marginally.

"Really? That's fascinating." I cocked my head to the side.

"And why is that Sylvia?" She smiled up at me, her bright blue eyes, wide and innocent. _Not after I charm her. _

"Alright, one," She held up and bruised and bloodied finger. "I've never met anyone who lived in the institutes. I've only ever met people who come and go from them, not actually live there. Two," She held up a second finger. "Call me Sylvie, or Syl. That's why everyone calls me."She winked at Jace and Isabelle rolled her eyes. Jace could see from the corner of his eye Alec stand up and clench his fists. _What's his problem? _Jace didn't care to think of it any longer, his mind was wrapped around Sylvie, how he could get her alone. He'd make sure she felt better first, then he'd take her out to dinner; she wouldn't refuse because he was good looking and charming. Things would follow that same course until he woke up the next morning with her either infatuated with him, or pissed at him for not remembering her name.

"I'm Alec; Isabelle's brother." He nodded his head awkwardly; but Sylvie just smiled in return, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"What about you pretty boy?" She turned her attention back to Jace. _Pretty boy? _Isabelle snickered and he shot her a glare.

"While I must agree with the fact that I am stunningly attractive and a male as well, I wouldn't regard myself as a boy." She smirked and looked away. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, but Isabelle ran to her side and pushed her back down.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get my clothes and leave." _No, she couldn't leave, not yet at least. _

"You can't leave yet, Hodge might have some questions for you. And I'm sure we'd like to know what happened to you." I turned to look for confirmation from Hodge but he wasn't in the room. _Huh, he must have left. I didn't notice. _"In any case, you should at least stay a little while longer. What's the rush?" Alec gaped.

"Wow, Jace Wayland, being polite. I never thought I'd see the day." Isabelle pushed her hair behind her ears and pressed her lips into a thin line. She was feigning shock, but she had every right to be. He smiled at her; he knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but he was always a bundle of fun.

"Well, he seems perfectly hospitable to me… I mean other then the 'calm yourself' comment." She attempted to speak in an American accent and failed miserably earning a chuckle from Jace. _What has gotten into me? _He thought to himself.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you, or are we going to have to guess?"

"As much fun as that would be, seeing you try, I will tell you. But first, would someone get me some bloody clothes?"

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
